IP telephony, also known as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), is continuing to gain popularity due to its economic feasibility, configurability and expanding service availability. In particular, VoIP can support voice, text and image communications such that new types of services are continually being added. However, to operate properly, VoIP devices must first be configured with network and phone information before they can support VoIP communication, let alone basic telephone functionality. For example, some consumer VoIP devices may be preconfigured to log in to a specific remote server of the service provider, in which the user may be prompted to provide device information, e.g., MAC address, IP address and phone number. However, this is time consuming especially in businesses that use numerous VoIP phones that require configuration and reconfiguration. Also, entering the correct information is typically beyond a novice user's abilities.
Some VoIP devices may be programmed to connect to a Trivial File Transfer Protocol (TFTP) server before connecting using the session initiation protocol (SIP). For example, upon boot up, the VoIP device may initiate a TFTP session with a TFTP server in order to download configuration information in a proprietary text-based arrangement. In particular, the downloaded file may contain configuration information that allows the phone to function. However, the use of a TFTP server is limiting. TFTP file download may require the device to go to a Domain Name System (DNS) server, get a server instance, subscribe to configuration updates, get a configuration notification, fetch the configuration file or make a simple object access protocol (SOAP) call to get connection information. Moreover, if the TFTP server or DNS server is down, the VoIP device will not be configured. This TFTP based process involves numerous complex steps, which does not offer flexibility or redundancy.
Also, corporate end users may travel to different corporate sites in which their respective VoIP device may receive the same configuration file regardless of new VoIP device location. In particular, the device may receive full access to the corporate network or the corporate servers may have to allocate server resources for each new VoIP device even if the device will only be temporarily using the corporate network, e.g., visiting employees will go back to their home office. In other words, the VoIP device configuration does not take into account circumstances that may waste server resources, and may provide unwanted or unintended services and functionality. Any modification to the VoIP device to account for these circumstances is typically done by manually reprogramming file that is downloaded using TFTP file. As such, even after installing the TFTP file, additional VoIP device configuration may still be required such as keypad functionality programming, features and VoIP device permissions. A task that is time consuming and not easily accomplished for most novice end users.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a system and method which allows SIP-based communication devices to obtain configuration information in a resilient and reliable manner.